


Somebody's watching me

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober, Masturbation, Neighbours, Stripping, Voyeurism, i'm bad at writting smut why am I doing this?, very light dark ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: When Rey discovers that her new neighbour is paying her nightly visits, she can't let the opportunity pass to show him exactly what he is missing.This piece is written for Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge.





	Somebody's watching me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

She knew he was there. It was funny really, since he thought he was being subtle. But the infrared cameras she had installed last summer for her own safety and because she sometimes experienced this paranoid feeling of being watched, highlighted his body heat, making him glow between the darker landscape.

Ridiculous. It was the fifth time this week he was this close and it was only Thursday.

Rey sighed, biting her lip as excitement spread through her. She was going to do it again. There was no denying how wet it made her when he watched.

She had masturbated the second time he had come to her little house, showing him exactly what he was missing out on. Obviously that had been accidentally on purpose.

It was such a turn on to get a rise out of Ben. At least she hoped he was affected by her show, because quite and polite Ben was her newest and only neighbour.

He had moved into the house at the end of the road two month ago and had respectfully introduced himself to her, blushing and seeming nervous while doing so. Rey had been a goner. She had immediately liked everything about him. His ridiculously big ears, his height, his hair, his eyes - Ben Solo was certainly divine. But he was also not used to company, as it seemed. How could a man, who looked like sin, be so shy?

She had contemplated her options. Asking him out on a date could go well, but she didn’t know anything about him. What if he was in a relationship? She didn’t want to make things awkward, especially since they were both living so far off from civilisation. Maybe he would come in handy, if she became friends with him.

Then on Monday she had done her usual weekly routine and had opened the latest videos her cameras had recorded, quickly scanning them, though she knew there was never something eventful happening. The most exiting thing had been a lost deer that had stumbled over her hosepipe. Therefore she had nearly fallen off her chair when she had seen a man standing in her garden, watching her. It had scared the living hell out of her, but she had tried to be reasonable. There had to be a logical explanation. Rewinding the vid slowly she watched the man walk backwards to Ben’s house and that was kind of a relieve, but at the same time it made her wonder, why exactly her new neighbour had been watching her.

Was he a voyeur, a stalker, a criminal even? The thought had send chills down her body, but in the most exciting way. Maybe it was time to dig a little deeper into her neighbours past. She had tried to google him, but except for a Facebook page with no relevant content whatsoever, she had found nothing.

The recording of him first watching her had been taken on Saturday and as Rey had checked she had noticed he had been there on Sunday as well and yeah… she remembered Sunday. It had been relatively warm for late November and she had openly touched herself in front of the mirror in her living room. She was sure that he had witnessed her little play session. Hell, on the video it looked as though he had adjusted something in his pants while standing outside.

Stunned she had contemplated her next move. Should she go to him? Ask him why the hell he was watching her like a creep? While a part of her had wanted to do just that, Rey had been hesitant. She liked Ben somehow. Maybe it was more fun to tease him, see how much it would take for him to finally ring at her door.

So her plan had been made and on Monday he had been on point, making Rey wonder if he was following some weird routine. She had started slowly, sitting on her couch and ‘reading’ a book. Casually she had opened the top buttons of her blouse and acted as though something was itching inside her bra. Licking her lips she had lain the book down and opened the blouse even more, revealing a lace bra, which she had chosen for the occasion. She had tried to move as sensual as possible when she had shrugged of her blouse and had slowly removed her bra, letting her breast fall free, nipples hard from the cold air and her growing arousal at the knowledge that Ben was watching her.

A glance at the live recording on her laptop had told her that he had even dared to come closer. But she hadn’t been brave enough to look out of her window.

Pinching her nipples, she had let out a low moan, regretting it slightly that he couldn’t hear her. Still she had hoped he liked how she looked. With both hands she had cupped her breasts and had kneaded them slightly. Her knickers had been completely ruined, no point in denying it. Him watching was simply the best aphrodisiac, but she had been to shy to openly finish her little session in front of him. So she had retreated to her bedroom and played with herself in the dark.

On Tuesday she had been bolder, thanks to some liquid courage. He had been there on point and she had undressed again, had started dancing around in cute lingerie and in the end had masturbated openly, where she hoped he could see her. She had teased her sex, rubbing and fingering herself deliciously slowly until she had climaxed with her head thrown back. Masturbation had never felt that good before.

On Wednesday he had been at her door, asking her if she needed anything from the city, since he would be heading there on Thursday and would gladly get her groceries or other stuff. She had politely declined, thanking him for his thoughtfulness and couldn’t help but notice the way his gaze roamed her body when he thought she wasn’t looking.

On Wednesday evening he had been there as well and Rey had stimulated herself with a little vibrator, again wearing clothes far too cold for the time of the year, but she had turned up the heating system and was grateful she had it updated two years prior. She had sat on her couch and squirted, which had surprised herself because she had never done that before. Still he hadn’t made a move.

Now it was Thursday and her little show continued. She waited until he was there and started undressing for him, teasing herself with little touches and moving her body in a way that she had practiced in front of the mirror. Today she had planed something special. From his point of view he could perfectly see the couch and coffee table in front of it. Since she had used the couch quite a lot and the table seemed stable enough, she figured she would use the big pink dildo, a gift from Rose for lonely nights, and secure the suction base on the table. Then she would proceed to fuck herself with it.

Excited about her plan and what she was about to do she stuck a hand between her legs and rubbed herself, biting her lower lip. Her cunt was so wet, it arched for something to fill it.

Pinching her nipple with her free hand Rey knew she was ready. Bringing her hand to her mouth she sucked her fingers clean and went over to her dining table, getting the dildo and placing it on the couch table. Then she took one last glance at her laptop and smiled when she saw Ben standing in her garden again, eager for her show.

Turning around she positioned herself over the fake cock and spread her ass cheeks, giving him a good look at her holes before lowering herself on it and filling her wet pussy with the big pink silicone dick. It made a satisfied smacking sound as she moved and Rey sighed in content. She braced herself on the table with her hands in front of her and slowly quickened her pace. Fucking the dildo with long strokes like a good girl. God, how badly she wanted to hear him talk dirty to her.

Ben could see her behind now and she hoped that maybe he liked her little sessions as much as she did. Humming to herself she felt pressure building, but this angle simply didn’t hit the right spot.

Determined she stood up, her juices sticking between her legs, making thin threads. She wanted to cum so badly, but patience was a virtue and she wanted to make this good for Ben as well. If he didn’t come to fuck her later she would make a move on him.

Turning towards the window front again she lowered herself once more and leaned back on her arms. Her whole body was on display now and she finally had the right angle. If only she could touch her clit now, that would be heaven. Instead she fucked herself on the fake cock and wished it were Ben’s.

With strong up and down movements she filled her waiting cunt and moaned at every intrusion. Her juices were messing up the couch table, but she couldn’t have cared less. She was high on pleasure and desperately wanted to cum. Her legs were starting to shake though and she could tell, that she wouldn’t be able to hold the position that much longer. Shifting her arms slightly she was able to stabilize herself on one arm and brought her right hand to her front to finally touch her clit. The orgasm was nearly instant. Shaking she fell back onto the table, rooting the dildo within her to the hilt. She felt throughout fucked.

It took her a few minutes to come down from her high and when she did she glanced at the laptop again. Ben was gone. Her garden was empty. Irritated she stood up on shaky legs. Maybe it was time to confront Ben about their nightly dates.

The next morning Rey woke up early and made a pie. She didn’t know what other reason there was for talking to Ben, but she figured food was always a save option. It was time to finally approach the topic. Walking towards his house she noticed the weather getting colder. Soon it would snow and then she wasn’t sure how comfortable she would be running around her house naked, even with a decent heating system.

Ben opened the door shortly after ringing it and looked as fabulous as always. His face broke into a grin when he saw her and Rey felt her heart leap up.

“Hey Ben, I made some pies, but I won’t be able to eat all of them on my own so I thought I would bring you one, if you’re interested?”

Ben nodded as he took the pie from her and motioned for her to come in. “Thank you, that’s very kind. I guess some calories can’t hurt, especially with winter approaching.”

Rey smiled as she stood in his hallway. “Yup, also makes for a good midnight snack. In case you’re up late, or coming home after an evening walk.”

She looked at him expectantly and he frowned.

“Oh, well. I wouldn’t know. I have sleep disturbance and usually go to bed around seven. With sleeping pills and everything you don’t really wake up during the night so…”

Rey’s eyes widened as dread filled her. “Oh, so no walks in the dark for you, hm?”

Ben shook his head. “Nope, I’m afraid not. But it’s okay. I’m an early bird anyways. You know seize the day and everything.”

Rey laughed with him, but the feeling in her gut told her that something was wrong. If Ben went to sleep around seven who was her nightly visitor? She was starting to panic, when Ben put the pie aside and cleared his throat.

“It’s good that you came, I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyways.”

He scratched his neck, his long shaggy hair falling into his face.

“My brother is staying with me at the moment.” He made a pause and Rey frowned at the sudden change of topic.

“He has… he has just been released from prison.”

Rey’s mouth formed an o and Ben swallowed thickly. “Obviously I don’t want to scare you, but I wanted to tell you, so you know there is someone else around. He, uhm, he’s my twin. We basically look alike, but he has a scar across his face.” Ben paused again and Rey looked around, wondering where exactly this twin of his was. Ben must have understood her gaze.

“He is asleep right now. Kylo is mostly night active.”

Rey nodded, feeling ill out of the sudden. She had been fucking herself in front of his brother, not him.

“I know it’s none of my business…” she trailed off, knowing her question was nosey.

Ben swallowed soundly. 

“Oh, uhm, he killed a few people. Well, he was pressured to kill them. It’s a longer story, but yeah. That’s why he was released so early.”

“He is not a bad guy,” he added.

Rey tried not to look shocked as she slowly retreated.

“Okay. I guess you can share the pie then.” She motioned towards it and Ben nodded.

“Yes, thanks again. And don’t worry about Kylo. He is not supposed to leave these grounds anyways, so you’ll probably never meet him.”


End file.
